tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomax and Xamot
"What has been given..." "...Can be taken away." Spell out TOMAX in capitals and hold it up to a mirror. It reads as XAMOT. The same holds true for the actual brothers. Each is the mirror image of the other except for Xamot's facial scar. Born into a Corsican Brotherhood family, both twins served with the Foreign Legion Paras in Algeria before the Officer's Putsch. They honed their mercenary skills in the bush wars of Africa and South America. However, they were too smart to be soldiers and pawns forever. They went to Zurich and became bankers. They quickly found the ins and outs of international finance to be too haphazard for their tastes. They preferred a situation they could control. Cobra gave them access to that control. Now they command legions, but these legions wear three piece suits and fight their battles in executive boardrooms. These then are the most fearsome of the Cobra adversaries. They don't fight with steel and claw, backed with muscle and honest sweat... They chase you with paper, wound you with your own laws and kill you with the money you loaned them. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born into a Corsican Brotherhood family, Giuseppe and Giovanni Paoli served with the Foreign Legion Paras in Algeria before the Officer's Putsch. They honed their mercenary skills in the bush wars of Africa and South America. They went to Zurich and became bankers. They quickly found the ins and outs of international finance to be too haphazard for their tastes. They preferred a situation they could control. Cobra gave them access to that control. The G.I. Joe team first encountered the Crimson Twins in July of 1985. They fought G.I. Joe forces throughout a busy amusement park, attempting to ambush Gung-Ho and Blowtorch. They are defeated when the Joes play 'possum'; the Twins didn't realize the amusement park's ride had stopped their machine gun fire. Their forces, the Crimson Guard, are both battlefield soldiers and respectable businessmen. As the latter, they try to gain as much economic influence as possible, solely for the benefit of Cobra. In January of 1987, a Joe team, assisted by Sierra Gordo revolutionaries, assaulted a Cobra Terror Drome fortress. In response the twins manned a helicopter gunship and badly injured Stalker. Other Joes destroyed the helicopter, but the twins (and Stalker) survived. Within a month the Joes had completely taken the fortress. Having prepared, Tomax and Xamot purposely waited until the Joes were inside before attempting to activate several explosive devices. This failed, as the Joes had brought their own explosive expert, Tripwire. In February of 1991, the Twins and their forces captured a squad of Joe members. They misinterpreted an order from Cobra Commander and incorrectly believed that they were to execute all the Joes. Unwilling to outright kill the subdued prisoners, they backed off. A willing S.A.W.-Viper fired into the prisoners, killing Doc, Heavy Metal, Crank-Case and Thunder. The survivors injured the Viper with a hidden knife and escaped. In the ensuing pursuit, the prisoners commandeered a Cobra vehicle, which was fired upon by other Cobra forces. Breaker, Crazy-Legs and Quick-Kick died; the resulting survivors from that incident made it back to Joe territory. MUX History: Tomax and Xamot were involved in the hunt for Cobra Commander, while continuing to manage Cobra's finances. In 2011, they handled the paperwork and backroom influence to get Cobra Unity recognized quickly as a sovereign country by the UN. That year They suspended their villainous activities and used Extensive Enterprises resources to support rescue operations around the globe. Once the crisis was over, of course, they used the business acumen to profit enormously from the post-flood reconstruction. In early 2015, Anas al-Libi made a deal with Tomax and Xamot to trade weapons acquired from the Decepticons to Cobra in exchange for training and troops. However, before he could make good on that deal, he was arrested by G.I. Joe and the weapons captured or destroyed. In April of 2015 Xamot was put in charge of Cobra's day-to-day operations, reporting directly to Cobra Commander. In 2017 Cobra Commander put Dr. Mindbender in charge of Cobra's day-to-day activities. Xamot remained part of Cobra Command's elite council. Tomax and Xamot operate from Cobra Unity and New York. They oversee all of Cobra's vast financial empire, as well as its counter-intelligence and security operations. They've used Cobra's takeover of the United States to install Crimson Guard deeper into every major industry and facility in America. Even if Cobra is pushed back, the Twins' influence will remain for decades to come. OOC Notes Tomax and Xamot are traditionally played by one player on the MUX. On the MUX, their true last name is Paoli. Logs 2007 * June 21 - Vanderpool Intro: Tomax and Xamot offer a contract to Major Bludd, with a handsome reward for its successful completion. * July 20 - Delivery: Major Bludd delivers Vanderpool to the Twins and learns a curious detail about him. * December 14 - Sometimes The Bear Gets You - IMORTAL try to drive the Decepticons out of Russia. 2014 * February 11 - Money Trouble: Baroness speaks to Tomax and Xamot about the financial situation of Cobra. * February 17 - Geopolitical Climate Change: Artemis assassinates the Prime Minister of Frusenland, to begin Phase One of Cobra's Frusenland Invasion Operation: Popsicle 2019 * February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" - Staff meetings in Cobra America * February 24 - "Fix It Over Kill" - Cobra Commander addresses the B.A.T. issue Posts 2009 * 1 August - "Cobra Commander's Disappearance" 2014 February 11 - IC Report Tomax appears on screen from within the Palace, a scowling Xamot can be seen coming in and out of the frame and seems to be going over a number of lengthy documents. "We have returned, and by what we can tell just in time. Someone seems to have us on course for financial ruin, and Xamot and I are horrified with the records we've found. Or what we're to assume to be records." Tomax pauses and looks behind himself to Xamot, a verbal exchange is made which is too low to come across clearly. Xamot takes a seat next to Tomax as he begins in again. "We've begun fixing this little.. disaster", the last said in unison and quite emphasized. Xamot continues his brother train of thought "The Crimson Guard are to report to Me at once and explain who it was who was in charge of the division affairs and why they shouldn't be lowered into a viper pit By your thumbs", again in unison. "Baroness", they intone together, flatly, before Tomax finishes the statement "We will meet with you at our earliest available time slot. We are as you can imagine... Busy" They both end together. The screen fades to the silver Cobra emblem of the Crimson Guard. Jul 10 - Frusenland Update *Tomax appears, Xamot scowling in the background* :"Commander, we have just returned from our mission to try and talk some.. "*Sense*" they both say in unison "Into the Interior Minister." Tomax looks back at his brother with a smirk " Xamot did a wonderful job distracting the Joes while I parlayed with our friend Holgersen." :As if on que Xamot steps forward and takes over the report "the Minister was lightly guarded and as we had thought, my erratic behavior threw the guards off and Tomax was able to infiltrate the condo of our frightened target while I lead them away from the area. :Tomax takes back control of the report, his brother taking a step back and looking off camera making gestures "The Minister was intrigued at first and did allow me to speak, but I'm afraid the savagery that heralded our arrival simply put too sour a taste in his mouth. Had the earlier stages of this operation been handled with more "*Tact*" they both make a point of saying "Then perhaps my discussion would have been more fruitful." :The report ends. July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" Violence escalates in Frusenland. Jul 17 - Disaster in Frusenland *Xamot appears alone, he looks absolutely demolished. Blood trickles from his mouth, scrapes and bruises riddle his body, which is stripped to the waist* :I do not have much time, Tomax is in a makeshift triage and we are planning to make our way back to Cobra Unity with great haste to get him proper care.... The People of Frusenland were assembled and let loose upon our Consulate gates. The Joes are at least responsible for pointedly ignoring the escalation from a peaceful protest to a full scale violent riot. At worst they helped fuel the fight. The Joe known as Flint engaged my brother and I in a verbal dispute over the legality of their actions, or lack of actions, and took exception to my brother and I's choice of words. Thusly the American lashed out and should be quite well captured on numerous consulate recordings assaulting us on our own sovereign soil. If not, it can be doctored. As of now Tomax suffered massive wounds and I myself and barely better off. While embroiled in the fight to defend our consulate I did note a few Vipers stationed there also needed medical attention both from Flint's actions and those of the angered mob. :On a last note... Zartan, we know you were present and once again your meddling cost us. Hope, no PRAY that if you succeeded in your mission that it counter balances the harm of this revolt and its dire consequences." :Xamot goes of screen, presumably to see to his brothers well being. Aug 01 - Status Update *The Twins appear on screen, the video showing them to be within the Consulate in Frusenland* :"Commander" they intone together :Xamot taking the lead "We are back within Frusenland borders and will begin immediately to carry out your plan." He looks to Tomax who casually nods in reinforcement "Wiretap, report in on anything you may have gathered in our absence, and most importantly, the temperament of the locals. And a list of willing locals we can promote to power and puppet." :End Feed 2015 Feb 26 - Carbombya *The Twins appear* :Commander, we spoke with al-Libi. We will provide temporary security forces and training to beef up their security and personal guard in exchange they will allow us to reverse engineer their goods of interest. Thy will absorb all costs for our troop involvement. As well, provided we have your approval, Tomax did agree to jointly assist them in clearing the African continent of European and American influences. :*The screen fades to the Silver emblem of the Crimson Guard* Mar 16 - Professionals for hire! *A well dressed business woman in a blue pants-suit and red blouse smiles at the camera with tons of bubbly energy!* :"Hello there! My name is Susan and I have a question for you!?" :An all too practiced grin forms on her lips :"Are you a business professional or self-employed go-getter who feels they lack the ability to follow through with their dreams? Are you struggling to reach your full potential, but find yourself restricted or just plain smothered by current government laws and regulations?" :Susan frowns to show her displeasure. "Well I'm here to tell you to stop what you're doing, drop your remote and head on down to the nearest Cobra recruiting site! We have JUST the life for you!" :Her smile returns. :"Here at Cobra we encourage and nurture well-to-do, driven business professionals from all career paths and walks of life! Doctor, Lawyer, Accountant, if you have a masters degree and want to buck off the government monkey on your back, we're here to help! Cobra will financially back your business or practice, staff your business free of charge, relocate your business upon request, and yes we WILL buy your business if you do not find your life has improved within one calendar year! And best of all, for veterans of our program who are invested at the Crimson level, we now offer complimentary elective plastic surgery! Call or visit us today! :*Susan winks at the screen. Slowly her visage fades to that of Tomax and Xamot standing in front of a Cobra tapestry giving you the thumbs up* March 24 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. Mar 26 - EE Update *Tomax submits an audio file encrypted for High Command and Division Commanders* : :"Our new operation has begun in New York. Extensive Enterprises is appropriating all Televiper personnel not otherwise assigned until further notice. No outward allegiance to Cobra will be tolerated. Civilian attire only. Updates will be forthcoming. Xamot has remained in Cobra Unity, all inquiries are to be made to HIM... I am far too busy." :*End Audio* April 30 - "Target: Pit" Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. May 28 - Command Update *Tomax and Xamot appear* :We've visited Cobra Island and things are looking very promising. With the island being restored to its former glory, it seems as good a time as any to announce a few things. :1. Xamot has been named the Commander's right hand. As such He will be handling the day to day operations of Cobra unless the Commander says otherwise. :2. This reclaimed former island Stronghold is now a priority for us to make fully operational. As is the Broca Beach area, and any other forward command areas, firebases, or derelict Terrordromes. Cobra Unity is our home, Cobra Unity is our nation, but it is not our only strength, not anymore. We will be mobile, we will be able to strike from all angles like a truely deadly serpent. We will adapt. too long have we settled for minor successes and triumphs. Let our nation be the Diplomatic juggernaut, Let Cobra Island creep up on the world and become the military power. :3. Aside from Dr. Mindbender's R&D division... All command positions and divisional lead roles are up for reconsideration. If you have aspirations, act on them. Show us your hunger, take your coveted prizes. :*The twins fade* Jul 24 - RE: Volunteers *Xamot issues the following statement* :Crimson Viper 1930's project has the full support of Cobra High Command, and as such is expected to be a smashing success. We've yet to be updated on the progress.... No doubt because of lack of volunteers. If volunteers do not present themselves, they will be selected. To define what we mean, we will let Mindbender loose in the barracks at night while you sleep to select candidates. This is a promise... Cobra NEEDS you. Do the organization proud and man-up. 2016 Aug 01 - Corporate Blues **You see Twins** Tomax begins as Xamot sneers beside him "We wanted R&R. You see running Cobra and overseeing the greatest single conglomerate in the history of the world takes a toll on a man. Luckily there are two of us. But still.. We needed a good long break. It looks as though those who were left in supervisory roles didn't completely falter. :We'll need reports on our desk.... Sooner.. Rather than later." :**Twin Vanish** Players Tomax and Xamot have been played by Bzero, Doomflower, Hushicho, Greengoblinsrk and Jean Baptiste. They are now played by Anher. Gallery Tomax.jpg|Tomax TX1.jpg TX2.jpg TX3.jpg TX4.jpg TX5.png TX6.png TX7.png TX8.jpg TX9.jpg TX10.jpg Xamot.jpg|Xamot Xamotep4card.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Cobra Ferret ATV (1985/1991/2006) * Crimson Command Copter (2009) References Category:1985 Category:1987 Category:1991 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:Cobra Intelligence Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command Category:Crimson Guard Category:FCs Category:Humans